


Improvise

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Competent Finn, F/M, Finn-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jedi Finn, Jedi Rey, Light Angst, Minor Finn/Rey, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pilot Finn, Pilot Rey, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey shows Finn how to fly.





	Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flying
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It’s one of those rare times on Ach-To where they actually have some time to relax. And Rey’s in the cockpit of the Falcon, Finn at her side. There’s something about his proximity, she finds, that’s actually quite comforting. It’s not one of those things that she expected when they first fled Jakku, but she’s getting increasingly comfortable with Finn. (With all of them, something she can’t say she expected in her lonely existence on Jakku. Back on Jakku, she can’t say that she had many friends, actually)

“Right,” she says, “I think it’s time I showed you how to pilot. I mean, you asked, I might as well tell you.”

Finn nodded. “Most of my training was for combat,” he says. “I can’t say flying ships was one of them, actually.”

Rey looks at him and her heart aches. He must have been lonely too, she thinks. Living in that hell. How he managed to come out of it the caring, gentle man that she’s starting to develop feelings for — confused, tentative feelings as they may be — Rey supposes she’ll never know.

Finn seems to sense it. “You don’t have to feel sorry for me,” he says. “I mean...I’m done with the First Order. Really.”

“I know. They are bastards, though.”

Finn nods.

Showing Finn the controls is easy. Rey can vaguely remember her mother showing her where the controls of the ship are, what goes where, what makes the ship go (as her younger self called it), things like that. From there, they fly over Ach-To, skimming the cliffs, and Rey can’t help but be amazed by just how beautiful it is. All this water, all this green...she hasn’t imagined there would be so much beauty, but there it is.

When they finally land where they started, Rey grins. “You’re good,” she says. “I wouldn’t mind having you as a copilot.”

"Well,” Finn says, with a slight smile, “It was a little complicated...”

“It was for me too.” Rey actually smiles herself as she says it, and she swears that she catches Finn looking at her like he’s seen an angel from Iego.

She can’t say that she’s used to being looked at like that, actually.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you like that before,” Finn says. “I like it.”

Rey smiles at him again. “Yeah,” she says. “I like it too.”


End file.
